Chaos of the Gloom King
Event Story '''Chaos of the Gloom King, Part I''' Haunting laughter echoes in the mist and that which was bright has now become bleak. As the darkness falls, witness the Prismal Islands' ghastly transformation into the dark and dreary Dismal Islands. Gather 'round the flickering flame and allow me to tell you the tale of the Gloom King and his Night of Chaos. It all began on this very night, centuries ago as Countstrictorch was preparing for the annual Monster Mash in his Matchylvanian manor. Everything was shaping up to be a pleasantly grim evening filled with horror and just the right amount of anguish. Countstrictorch was finishing setting up his infamous Sanguine Shakes when two familiar faces barged into the chamber with great unease. Toboggwand, lone survivor of the Sagem Witch Trials, had burst through the doors along with Delimb, match-murderer of Prismal Lake. After a moment of deciphering their panicked shouting, it became clear to Countstrictorch that the great foretold blight of the Dismal Islands had finally begun. The Gloom King, Lord of Chaos, had finally arrived and would leave naught but destruction in his wake… '''Chaos of the Gloom King, Part II:''' "Don't do the Mash," insisted Hocus-Poplet, "Don't do the Monster Mash!" Matchleech knew that his witch friend was right, there was no time for a smash - graveyard or otherwise. Instead, they had to prepare in a flash, for the Gloom King had already begun ransacking the Dismal Islands, spreading chaos door-to-door. Shrieks filled the night air, muffled only by the heavy fog that lay over the Islands. Time was now of the essence. Matchleech, Hocus-Poplet, and Twigorala had only hours before the Gloom King would unleash his true power upon the Islands. This power, known only through legend as "The Nightmare", would let monsters of unseen might and ferocity loose unto the Islands. The Gloom King had to be stopped, and quickly! '''Chaos of the Gloom King, Part III:''' The Gloom King's Nightmare seeped into reality, twisting the minds of the monsters of the Islands and filling them with rage. Luckily, the powerful Adventurers of the Island were able to quell the flood of Chaotic Monsters from spreading the Chaos even deeper into the towns and villages scattered throughout the Island. However, Matchleech and his comrades knew that they wouldn't be able to hold the monsters back for long. The trio hurried from door to door, warning the denizens to evacuate and pleading for any help they could offer. In a frenzied rush the panicked occupants shoved handfuls of Sweets at Matchleech as they ran out the door. As they ran to the next house, Matchleech popped a Sweet Corn into his mouth and stopped in his tracks. "What's the matter?" panted Twigorala between breaths. Before Matchleech could answer a surge of energy flowed through him from head to tail. Suddenly Matchleech's own shadow began creeping up his body and eventually engulfed him. Twigorala and Hocus-Poplet stood dumbfounded as they watched Matchleech become a writhing shadow. Then, after a long moment, the shadow began to recede to reveal Matchleech unscathed, yet somehow different. "Matchleech?" inquired Hocus-Poplet. "No," a strange voice answered, "pleassssse, call me Countstrictorch." Somehow the strange Sweet unlocked the power hidden within Matchleech, allowing him to evolve into the Great Countstrictorch of Matchylvania. "I believe" he said eloquently, "these Sweets hold the key to defeating The Gloom King." '''Chaos of the Gloom King, Part IV:''' It wasn’t long after Hocus-Poplet and Twigorala bit into their favorite Sweets that they too were enveloped in the strange shadow. As the shadow faded, it revealed that Hocus-Poplet had grown into the leader of the Sagem Witches, Toboggwand and Twigorala had transformed into the most infamous match-murderer of the Dismal Islands, Delimb. Now that their power had been awoken, all they had left to do was put an end to the Gloom King’s chaos. Of course, it wouldn’t be that simple, for the Gloom King’s Nightmare was spreading rapidly. His underlings, the Glooms, were flitting through the air possessing any monster that came near with untamed emotion and turning them into powerful beasts fueled by crazed fervor. As Countstrictorch and his newly empowered team followed the stream of Glooms, they found themselves in the old Dismal Cemetary. A chill ran down their spine as they waded through the cold fog that billowed upon the ground. Delimb couldn’t help but feel as though he was being watched, but when he turned to investigate it wasn’t a person he saw but a large manor sitting atop a hill in the distance. Suddenly a haunting laugh rang out from within the manor, and as the laughter faded there was no doubt - it was the Gloom King. '''Chaos of the Gloom King, Part V:''' Delimb lead the team to the manor’s front door. The heavy wooden entryway loomed over them, ascending into the dark fog. As Delimb tugged on the handle the door groaned but stood unmoving. Countstrictorch approached the door and studied it carefully, discovering a small inscription carved into the door’s frame. “It’s a riddle…” he whispered under her breath, “Quick! What’s the ghoulish word for ‘friend’?” “Boollon” responded Toboggwand knowingly. As the word left the penguin’s beak, the door lurched open in a cloud of dust. The trio felt a deathly cold wash over them as darkness poured out from within the manor. Sensing his comrade’s dread, Delimb took a deep breath, clutched his planksaw, and trudged through the opening. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Delimb realized he was standing in a dilapidated room covered in inches of dust and cobwebs. He was wondering how long it had been since the living had entered this place when he saw a shadow flit past the corner of his vision. Revving his planksaw, Delimb called out, “Who’s there? Gloom King?” There was no response. Then slowly, a faint sound of laughter began growing louder. Delimb could almost make out a figure as he squinted into the darkness, a yellow wisp giggling uncontrollably as it watched the trio tremble with fear. Within moments they were surrounded, Glooms poured out from the walls and ceiling, swarming around our heroes… Event Details Event Schedule: 2013-10-25 - 2013-10-31 New Summon Gate: *available for a limited time *exclusive costumed versions of one of your favorite starter monsters guaranteed (just Event Gate)! *can be found at ''Premium Summon Gate'', ''Earth Limited Gate'' and ''Event Gate'' *each of those has a special skill, which is strong against the Gloom Guardians! Exclusive Boost Monsters *each Candy awards 7500 XP *they displace the caterpillar/cocoon/moth *use them for boosting or to evolve the exclusive costumed versions of the starter monsters *you can use the spell of capture on them *grants 7500 EP for capturing (nightmare stages) *grants 4500 EP for capturing (hard difficulty) *grants 2500 EP for capturing (normal difficulty) *grants 450 EP for capturing (easy difficulty) Glooms *found at the end of an stage *grants 3000 EP for capturing Nightmare stages *New Nightmares stages appears suddenly. *Grants 2511 / 3111 / 4111 EP *Cost 25 / 30 / 40 Stamina *Contains the Gloom King as the Boss *Only available on hard difficulty *Candys grants 7500 EP Event Monsters EP Rewards Rank Rewards Winners